


Where Will We Go?

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Michael (Supernatural), Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Domestic Violence, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Michael (Supernatural), Human Hael, Human Hannah, Human Michael, Human Michael (Supernatural), Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: “Let’s run away.”Square Filled: Free Angst(Genre Bingo); HealHannah (Kink Bingo); Free Space (Fluff Bingo)





	Where Will We Go?

“Stop!” Hael pleaded, trying to shield her face from Michael’s strikes.

He wasn’t just angry. He was furious, filled with rage.

“Michael, please!” she cried. His fist hit her mouth before she could say more, and the girl could taste blood.

She could feel her whole body aching from his kicks before she had fallen down, and she knew there would be bruises there later.

“Look at me,” he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. “Look at me, Hael.”

She tried to, pushing her eyes open.

Living with her family was problematic. Hael wasn’t an only child _by far,_ but after their parents died, her oldest brother was the one responsible for raising her and the other younger siblings.

“You will never talk to her again,” Michael affirmed heavily. “You will never _look_ at her again. Do you understand?”

Heal nodded, desperate.

“Do you understand?” he repeated, this time louder.

“Yes,” she sniffed. “I understand.”

“Good,” he released her.

Michael let her go with a final push, and Hael tried cleaning her upper lip, only spreading more blood on her own face and trying to stand on wobbly legs.

Everyone had left and cut contact with Michael. Castiel now lived in Lebanon with his boyfriend – Dean – and his family, Anna has disappeared showed up dead just months later, and so one with each of her other siblings, but Hael always felt too guilty to do so. Of course, Michael was hard around the edges, but he loved her, right? At least, he always said that while she grew up. She was his favourite sister, and he only wanted the good for her.

When he realised she was dating Hannah, though… Michael had kicked her girlfriend out of the house and turned furious to her. He wasn’t having any of it.

_You’ll never see her again._

_. . ._

“I’m going to work,” Michael said by Hael’s door, seeing her laying on her bed silently. “Put on some makeup and get to the grocery store, I made a list. You know where the money is.”

She only nodded, and her brother walked slowly in her direction, kissing her forehead.

“I only want the best for you,” he reminded her. “Don’t forget about that.”

“I know, Michael,” Hael whispered.

He smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

But she didn’t go to the grocery store. In response, she just picked up the money, two pairs of clothes and her old car – one that her brother had given to her after he’d bought his own new vehicle – and drove to Hannah’s house with every single drop of courage in her body boiling, knocking desperately.

“Hael? What happened to you? I tried calling...”

“Let’s run away,” she interrupted her girlfriend.

Hannah lived alone. She had no parents and lived off of the money they had left her after their death.

“What?”

“If I come here, he will try to get me back. I’m just 16, he is my legal guardian. But you are emancipated, right? So if we go no one will go after you.”

But Hannah was still confused.

“He?” she frowned. “Who?”

“Michael,” she pulled off her glasses revealing a black eye that matched every other bruise on her face. “We have to leave.”

The other girl stared at her face, shocked, and lifted her hand to touch Hael’s cheek.

“Where will we go?”

“We can live with Castiel,” she said, filled with hope. “I know how to get to him, and his boyfriend’s brother is a lawyer. He can do something about Michael.”

Her eyes were filled with hope, and her heart was racing while she looked at her surroundings with desperation. What if Michael showed up right now? Maybe he had lied and not gone to work, maybe he had followed her and…

“Okay,” Hannah interrupted her thoughts. “Okay. I will… I will pack up. We can take just the necessary and then go.”

Hael nodded, breathing out and trying to relax while entering the small place. When he eyes fell on the phone by the table side, she took a big step, picking it up and dialling a number she had hesitated to call for so long.

“Yes?”

“Cas?” she smiled when she recognised the voice on the other side. “Hey. Do you happen to have an extra room?”


End file.
